Light Up The Sky
by AnonymouStoneField
Summary: Sometimes, promises that you can't keep are the best kind. Peter x Gwen


Gwen Stacy sat on her chair, listening carefully at their professor as her bag was on the side of her chair and her pen and notebook was on her desk, scribbling notes as the teacher shared a lecture. She might be listening but these past few days, her mind was occasionally flying off somewhere, thinking about her father's death and the promise he made with Peter.

To stay away from her, to keep her safe.

She never wanted Peter to stay away from her, it just hurts her to the bones that her father would made him promise something that they both never wanted. It wasn't his decision to control her life, but she just have to understand that it's his father's only way of protecting her after he was gone. And the fact that Peter was respecting the man's dying wish, he stayed away from her ever since. Although she knew, Peter was watching her from afar every single day just to make sure she was safe. Whether he was on his Spider-Man's suit or just as Peter Parker.

They both ignored each other ever since, but she still caught stealing glances at her often and then walking away immediately. No matter how much she wanted to touch him, be with his side, kiss him passionately, she just can't do it because of that damn promise that he insisted to keep. She wanted to cross that line, but it keeps on blocking them. She still can't get him out of her mind.

But her father can't stop her from loving her Bugboy, Peter Parker.

Earlier that day, she saw him getting his stuffs from the locker as Flash messed with him as usual, talking about something. Spider-Man in specific. Although, the bell rang indicating the start of the class and everyone went to their respective classes. She grabbed the books and notebooks to her chest, walking towards her class. But she have to get pass him for they were going in the same class.

Once she passed by him, she tried her best not to look at his cute face that she adored the most. On the corner of her eyes, she saw him looking at her for a second before averting his gaze back to the ground and she continued her way to the class never wanting to be late, no matter how much she wanted to be alone with him in this lonely hallway.

Peter Parker walked through the hallways, walking around the school campus before going inside his class. He knew he was late, but he never wanted to go to class at the same time as Gwen as he knew it would be awkward for the both of them. He remembered that day, at the top of OsCorp lies a badly injured George Stacy after helping Peter fighting the Lizard buy buying him time to put the antidote to save the city. To him, it was stubborn, stupid, but great. Now he knew where Gwen inherited her stubbornness. He truly honored the man and respected him by respecting his dying wish. The scene played through his mind as the Captain said those words, panting, saying those words despite losing air.

" _You're gonna make enemies… people will get hurt…sometimes people closest to you. So I want you to promise me something okay? Leave Gwen… out of it…"_

He sighed. He never wanted to keep that promise anymore. Gwen was hurt more than anybody after losing his father and now, he just left her by the time she needed him the most. It's like adding an insult to an injury, and he was now trying his best to keep that promise no matter how badly he needed her. That's when he decided to throw away that promise.

He knew how selfish he was for not keeping that promise, but he was being more selfish by keeping it either. He needs her and she needs him more than anyone else right now. It just killed him to know that she was near, yet so far.

 _This is it…_

He said to himself and sighed.

Everyone in class stopped in their tracks and stared at the student entering the class, late as usual, messy brown hair, backpack on his one shoulder as he strolled the classroom, eyes on the floor as he was avoiding any unnecessary eye contact on the said woman.

"Mr. Parker." She called out, hands on the desk as she leaned back, seeing his student late as usual walking to the empty seat behind Gwen. "Tardy again." As he passed by Gwen, she looked away, avoiding eye contact on him, feeling the pain back again. "Well, at least we could always count on you."

"Sorry Ms. Ruth, it won't happen again. I promise." He sat on the chair putting his bag beside it.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Mr. Parker." She said as she went back on the board to discuss.

Gwen felt Peter leaning forward slightly, feeling his stare on his back. A shock traveled through her veins as she stiffened on her seat as he whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah, but those are the best kind…"

Her mind went blank. Whatever Ms. Ruth said about the lecture, all faded away as Gwen can't help but paint a small smile on her face. No matter how much she wanted to hide it, it keeps on coming out until she finally smiled and felt joy rushing to her body as finally, Peter wanted to be with her and abandon that promise, finally knowing that he can't keep away from her anymore and still want her… love her. Her chest felt heavy for not letting out her joy that circulated on her body together with her blood. After all the sleepless nights, wet pillows, and lonely days, he finally wanted to be back on her arms again. Her heart leaped and she wanted to stare back at him and ask him if he mean it or not, if he really said it or not but part of her was still on the negative side. No matter what is it, she must talk to him as soon as possible.

* * *

:::

* * *

Peter grabbed his notebooks and threw them in his backpack as he immediately stood up and walked out of the classroom as fast as he could. Gwen was left there dumbfounded but she knew she had to talk to Peter to settle things so she grabbed her things and followed the direction where Peter went, nervous about the upcoming events that will happen. She never knew how to start another conversation with Peter after all the events that happened these past few weeks.

"Where did you go, Peter Parker?" She mumbled to herself at the direction she's going in to follow her Bugboy. A thought came to her mind that maybe Peter didn't meant what he said before. She was then led to a dead end, and the fact that no one was there disappointed her.

All her hopes where gone, and she turned around to leave this hallway.

After a few steps, she felt a hand encircling her waist causing her books to fall, and with that gentle touch, that scent, she knew it was him. He hugged her tightly from behind, missing the sensation of her soft, creamy skin on his and he shut his eyes tightly not wanting to see Gwen's reaction. He don't know if she's horrified, mad or anything at him but all he wanted was just to hug her, even if she reject him, at least he get to feel her one last time. He landed his forehead on her shoulder, smelling her silky blonde hair.

Gwen grabbed his wrist and pulled herself away from his grasp. Peter felt a tear falling from his eyes as he thought of rejection coming his way and his eyes suddenly went wide as she pushed herself into him as she hugged him back, so tight, never letting him go ever again. She just removed his hand so that she can turn around and return the affection he's giving her. She shed a tear as she put her head in his chest, hearing his fast paced heartbeat.

"You jerk." She cried as Peter pulled her into him closer, kissing her scalp, comforting her. "Why did you still keep that promise?"

Peter didn't answer. He's too engulfed in guilt of leaving her alone in her darkest times. But he knew that Gwen was like the moon, lonely at her darkest moments, but she still shined in her own way. "I-I'm so sorry Gwen."

"It doesn't matter now, Peter." She stared at his brown doe eyes that were staring back at him. "All that matters is that you're here."

He wanted to tell her how much he missed her, how he love her so much and she's making things hard whenever he's choosing from breaking that promise or not. But when he stared at the other end of the hallway, he saw him again.

The Captain...

Peter leaned back and hesitated. "We shouldn't be doing this Gwen." He said gritting his teeth too much it pushed down to his gums. He remembered that Captain's last wish, and he felt guilty again for not keeping his promise.

"Then why did you said those words at class?!" She retorted back. "Why did you insist on keeping that damn promise anyway?" She cried to him, tearful eyes, drops of tears rolling down her cheeks.

Peter cupped her face, wiping away the tears with his thumb. "It's because I see _him_." He looked at the ceiling to avoid the tears that also threatened to fall down. "I see him everywhere I go. It's like his reminding me of the promise."

Gwen tiptoed to reach Peter's lips as she put her hand on his cheek. They kissed passionately, not wanting to rush after being caught in the moment of drama. She pushed them both until Peter was leaning on the wall and Gwen Stacy just trapped him. She lifted her knee until it reached between his thighs, pushing it a little bit upwards, receiving a moan from him in her mouth.

"Don't leave me again, Peter." She plead. "I love you…" She whispered and clenched her fist tight on his clothes. Meanwhile, Peter's eyes were wide and he can't help but grin at her and put a finger on her chin to lift her head up to him.

"Gwen Stacy loves me?" He smiled so wide that made Gwen laugh and slap his chest playfully. "I'm one heck of a lucky guy to leave you Gwen. It won't happen again. I'll protect you. I won't let that promise get in our way anymore. I'm s-sorry." He said as he lowered his head, attempting to capture her tempting lips. "I love you too Gwen."

And their lips met again. They both closed their eyes, her lips were soft and felt like it was before, something amazing that he truly can't describe. Her lips tasted like something he'd tasted in a dream, one of those dreams you won't forget as soon as you wake up and he put both of his hands on her cheeks as she put her hands on the back of his neck. He twisted their position until she was caught in the middle of the wall and him.

Their kiss suddenly turned into something hot, as their tongues clashed together, his mouth exploring hers. Their tongue doing the talking of their expressed feelings, catching up with each other on the past days that they wheren't together.

Peter pulled back for air, to Gwen's dismay. Gwen pecked his lips continually until suddenly Peter stopped and she felt him stop and gave him a confused look.

He stared at the window beside the dead end hallway as he felt something tingling in his senses. Gwen suddenly realized and understood the situation when they heard sirens.

"Go. You're my Bugboy after all." She motioned on the window. She released him and he smiled at her. "Be careful out there." She stared at the marching police cars outside.

"Love you Gwen!" He said out loud and when she stared back at him, he was already gone, swinging around the city of Manhattan, following the police cars.

She smiled and grabbed her fallen books and notebooks. She did forgot to put them in the locker first due to the thought of missing Peter if she can't follow immediately. Finally, the promise that blocks them were shattered and she can finally have her Bugboy back. She can't wait to go home and see him on her fire escape. She just laughed at the thought. _I hope it was worth the pain_.

"You too Peter." She smiled happily for the first time in weeks.


End file.
